1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the testing of microelectromechanical devices, and in particular the testing of interferometric modulator-based displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) include micro mechanical elements, actuators, and electronics. Micromechanical elements may be created using deposition, etching, and or other micromachining processes that etch away parts of substrates and/or deposited material layers or that add layers to form electrical and electromechanical devices. One type of MEMS device is called an interferometric modulator. As used herein, the term interferometric modulator or interferometric light modulator refers to a device that selectively absorbs and/or reflects light using the principles of optical interference. In certain embodiments, an interferometric modulator may comprise a pair of conductive plates, one or both of which may be transparent and/or reflective in whole or part and capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical signal. In a particular embodiment, one plate may comprise a stationary layer deposited on a substrate and the other plate may comprise a metallic membrane separated from the stationary layer by an air gap. As described herein in more detail, the position of one plate in relation to another can change the optical interference of light incident on the interferometric modulator. Such devices have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.
It is desirable to provide efficient methods for visually inspecting arrays of interferometric modulators for defects. Particularly, it is desirable to provide a method of visually inspecting interferometric modulators which is capable of detecting a wide range of potential defects in the arrays. It is also desirable to provide a method of inspecting arrays of interferometric modulators which minimizes the time and complexity of preparing the arrays for inspection.